


My tommy

by Joxbluefox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxbluefox/pseuds/Joxbluefox
Summary: Tommy nears his 18th birthday, realizing no one bothered to even wish him a happy day he settles for a gift his old man sent him, a bottle, what could this possibly lead to?A fic where dream takes advantage of the boyI will literally ignore any hate, i know this is problematic so, dont like? Dont read
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 436





	1. Chapter 1

Fanfic prompt 1  
It was dark outside, dark enough for him to be comfortable with his own body, but quiet enough for him to hear his own thoughts, self destructive, too hard on himself, or maybe from his own view.. only fair, right? Only fair for him to be left behind and forgotten like a dog, like the vermin he was, nothing to be wanted around, only there to be another disgraceful mess to repair.

Tommy sighed and looked up into the sky, his hands squishing the sand until it escaped through his fingers, lately that was the only sensation that managed to keep him grounded and steady. “Not even on my birthday” he chuckled to himself, yeah sure, he had not bothered to prepare anything special for his own birthday since he already knew deep in his heart that he would be left to his own as always, dream being his only company, yet... it still hurt, at least he hoped someone would come out of fake interest, but who was he lying to, no one cared enough to even lie to his face.  
The now 18 year old stood from the sand, helping himself up with his hands, careless enough to not mind the sting the sand inflicted on the sensitive skin of his bare feet; he now headed to his mail chest, maybe hoping ranboo had at least sent his best wishes, but to his surprise there was a long black box with a red ribbon on top, nice enough but not enough to make him feel like it was expensive, he set it down on his lap where its weight laid comfortably just to pick up a note that had stayed behind inside his mailbox.  
It looked oddly familiar, like something he had seen before, maybe when he was younger? He really couldnt tell and couldnt care less; his now calloused fingers traced the envelope carefully, as if it were something forbidden that probably wasnt meant for him, even though it was.  
Tommy finally decided on opening it, carelessly ripping the paper appart to find the small note inside

His chest felt heavy all of a sudden, right at the bottom of the note, in tiny but visible handwritting was his fathers name, a name he read out loud with a bitter taste in his mouth, in any other moment he would have been happier than ever to receive a letter from the man he looked up to since he had been a child, but now it had all turned to anger  
Really?  
He thought, how dare he? Leave his son for more than a year, abandoned and neglected and expect to be forgiven with a letter? No way, he wouldn’t give this man the benefit of the doubt, his hands trembled with rage, and without a second thought he ripped it apart, watching the torn paper fall to the sand just to end up soaked and illegible, with bile rising in his throat he let his head hang enough for him to relax and take a look at the box in his lap.  
Tommy could have just thrown it away as he did with the letter but, curiosity got the best of him, as always.  
What else could he loose anyway? He chuckled at the thought, feeling the heavy weight of melancholy set on his shoulders, already knowing the answer; his hands traveled to the top of the box and carelessly ripped it appart, his eyes widened at the sight, a bottle of a strange type of liquor rested inside the glass container, of course, it made sense, being a young adult it was only fair for him to have his first drink.  
Despite being furious at the thought pf receiving a pity gift, he really couldn’t reject an opportunity like this, right? All this time alone had left him to read any book dream had thoughtfully gifted him to keep him entertained when he wasnt around, hed read stories of men who would drown their worries in alcohol, men who had, just like him, lost something.  
Maybe he could try, try to drown it all away and forget at least for one night this entire year.  
He decided to rip the cap off and rest against a tree, a whole bottle to himself, he reached down and held the container up to his nose to smell it, trying to figure out what kind of liquor it was, only to be surprised by sweetness, it smelled like honey and something else, a smell he couldn’t exactly identify, too strong to ignore, maybe wheat? Maybe he would have an idea had he read the letter that came with it, but of course his pride assured him that throwing it away had been the wisest choice.  
The sweetness only managed to make him feel miserable, it reminded him of greater days, sunny ones to be specific, days where he would sit still as his best friend played with the bees in the enormous fields surrounding lmanburg.  
Tommy felt tired, lonely and touch starved, even dream hadn’t showed up, the only person who had stayed by his side through these tough years, although he assured himself that maybe there was a reason behind his absence, maybe some important meeting, something he could easily forgive from his only friend.  
So he gave in to his desires and took a curious sip from the bottle, instantly feeling a light burn run through his throat, surprisingly enough a pleasant sensation, so he continued, every now amd then tilting the bottle to meet his lips and let the liquid flow down his tongue.

——  
Dream walked through the portal, feeling soft tickling caress his back as the purole particles transported him to his favorite place, a place where he was king, logstedshire, the tall blonde took a step forward, hearing the sand crunch under his boots, he had plans for today, all of then with tommy, plans to keep him at his mercy and to finally trick tommy into thinking he only had dream left.  
But just as he walked up to tommy’s tent, confussion started settling in his head “what?” He hissed “tommy?” No answer.  
He walked around the place, carefully listening to amy sound that could give him a clue of where the teen could have gone, until a certain sound made him stop in his tracks, he stayed quiet, hoping to hear it again, and he did, a soft moan coming from behind a tree.  
The armoured man carefully approached “tommy?” He asked again as he inched closer, only a soft mumble came in response, maybe the tommy had fallen asleep, but just as he gave a step further a figure collapsed on him, nearly making him fall off his feet  
“ dreammmmm... dre-am” came a soft whimper from the man in his arms, tommy to be precise  
“Are you hurt?” Asked the broad male, looking down to meet blue eyes, tender with sadness as they stared right back into his green ones, tommy seemed to be ignoring him, or maybe he just hadnt heard him, but just before he could repeat himself a pair of arms wrapped around his neck with a cerntain tenderness he hadnt seen before in the younger “c- could you carry me, p-lease?” Came a soft request from the shortest.  
“What?” Dream whispered “are- are you okay? Did you drink anything?” He asked half jokingly, only to receive a soft nod in response, but before he could ask any more questions he found himself lifting tommy by his thighs and bringing him up to rest his head on his shoulder, only receiving a soft gasp in return as he shifted his hands to tommys ass to hold him better  
Minutes later he finally sat down inside the guest tent’s bed, setting the teen on his lap as carefully as he could “what did you even drink?” He asked in confusion as he lifted a firm hand to tilt tommy’s chin up to force his gaze upon him  
Tommy immediately melted into the touch, offering a sweet smile and a light pout “you s-showed up” he slurred, absolutely ignoring the question, looking up with an adoring gaze, he felt hot all over, his face a pretty pink “ i missed you” he admitted, the alcohol making him as honest as ever “i missed y-ou” he hiccuped as he took dreams hand away from his face and interwined their fingers, taking the eldest by surprise “s-o so much” tommy slowly shifted in dreams lap, purring at the very much needed friction he managed to accidentally get.  
Dream was utterly confused, what happened to the tommy he knew? Playful and bratty, this was truly a pleasant change “ really?” He chuckled, a knowing smirk appearing on his face as he brought a hand down to press against tommy’s inner thigh, making him gasp in delight, finally giving up and resting his head back down on dreams shoulder “y-yeah” he whimpered as his head started spinning again at the thought of the broad and rough hands rubbing circles near his crotch “i thought you wouldn’t c-come” he admitted with heavy breaths into dreams neck.  
Perfect, dream thought “why wouldnt i? How could i leave such a pretty boy by himself on his birthday, hmm?” He hummed as he raised higher, inching dangerously close to tommys clothed member.  
The youngest of the two blushed madly at the thought of being complimented, completely letting his mind wander into different thoughts, focusing on dreams heavy hands and imagining what they could do to him, he hadnt ever been touched in a sexual way, at least not like this, hed gotten so lost in thought that he had forgotten to answer dream’s question, whom instantly notices tommys expression, he chuckled at the sight, of course the young boy was like an open book, so easy to read “what’cha thinkin’ about buddy?” He asked teasingly in time with his next move, pushing his hand past tommys waistband to press firmly against his v-line, making him whimper and squirm under his touch, still receiving no response, until he pinched his hip, leaving a red mark on white milky skin, eliciting a sweet moan from the boy and a hand clutching his shirt “d-dream, p-lease” pleaded tommy, barely above a whisper “oh i get it” dream chuckled darkly under is breath “you’re a grown man now” his hand traveled further down, pulling tommys ripped jeans with it “ you can do whatever you please, right?” He pulled his hand up and out of the blond’s pants to push them further down under his thighs, making the younger arch his back with a small giggle and push his hips back onto dreams warm hand, humming in response at the statement with pride “meaning i” came a soft pause between dreams words as he flipped them over, roughly pushing tommy to his back and pinning his wrists to the bed “ can do whatever i want with you”.  
Tommy yelped in surprise at the sudden action “w-what do you m-ean?” He asked innocently, tilting his head to one side, ‘how cute’ dream thought as he slipped his mask off to reveal dark eyes and a huge shark toothed smirk “well, since youre taking tour first steps into adulthood, why not give you your next lesson?” He taunted with fake innocence, completely tearing tommys pants off and throwing them aside, making him shiver and close his legs in shame, stopping dream from touching any further  
“B-ut, ive never done this be-fore” tommy admitted with embarrassment, looking away before dream forcefully pulled his legs apart from each other and set himself between them, wasting no time to grind against the younger male, giving him a taste of what was about to come “thats why I’ll teach you” he explained with a fake friendly smile  
Tommy arched his back against the soft mattress and placed a weak hand on dreams chest to helplessly mewl into the hot atmosphere, feeling so helpless as he closed his legs around dreams hips, his widening at the realization of the size of dreams erection, it felt thick and hard under the cloth of his jeans, making him look down to find dram already unbuckling his belt, looking away in embarrasment, making the older chuckle with fondness at the innocent action “ you can watch” he teased “i want your pretty eyes on me, understood?” He growled as he forced tommys head forward to look back at him, finally letting his cock spring free, accidentally allowing it to fall between tommys legs, resting between his thighs.  
The young teen gasped and parted his lips at the quite erotic sight, clearly sobering him up the slightest bit “its too b-big” he whimpered, trying to free himself from dreams bruising grip.  
Dream pulled him back down, rubbling his dick against tommy’s with ease “ its okay, youre a big boy” he assured “im sure you can take it” his hands travelled up to his own mouth, covering two fingers with saliva, sucking carefully to wet them properly, giving tommy quite a show before pulling his fingers back out with an obscene pop an a thread of spit “ill help you” he purred as he lowered his hand to rub at tommys entrance, making him yelp and roll his hips before leaning down amd planting tender kisses on the teens neck, eager to leave as many marks as possible, careful to distract tommy enough to push a single digit in, making him squirm prettily under him with a soft moan.  
Tommy gripped dreams hair with little to no force, his drunken state barely allowing him to react, at first the intrusion felt strange and slightly painful as it moved in and out of him, yet as a couple of secomds passed by he found himself enjoying the soft and now almost unexistent sting of the finger spreading him open, it was to thick and rough, going as deep as he wanted “ more please” he pleaded.  
Dream looked down to find tommys tighs trembling on top of his own, pale skin resting against his still clothed body, giving him a satisfying sense of power as he leaned down to suck on the teens neck near his throat, leaving a very obvious bruise behind “youre doing good tommy” he breathed as he added another digit, making the unnexperienced boy beneath him squeal softly in delight at the feeling, catching him by surprise, he surely didnt expect the teen to like the soft pain as quick as he did “do you like that?” He practically growled, low in his throat, making tommy whimper in return before curling his fingers up into the soft burning hot flesh at his mercy.  
“Y-yes! It feels g-ood” tommy admitted, covering his eyes with one hand and pushing in dreams thigh with his free one, at this point his whole body felt like it was on fire, mouth watering and insides twitching, he had never dared touch himself like this, but feeling dreams long experienced fingers slowly opening him up was starting to drive him mad.  
But dream didnt like that, of fuck he didnt, his hand flew up to roughly slap tommys hand away from his face, almost drooling as his own eyes landed on the teen’s glassy blue ones, clearly pleased from seeing the boy give up and fall apart so easily at his touch “i want to see you, if you cover yourself again, dont expect me to continue” he warned, even though he knew tommys delicious pretty moans could have him on his knees for the boy any day.  
“No! Please” tommy keened, tears threatening to spill from overstimulation and emotion “d-dont g-o” his head flew back just as the tall broad man on top of him found a special spot inside him, making him arch his back and subconsciously kick one of his legs up adorably.

Soon enough dream had finished stretching him up, making sure the boy could take him with the most ease he could without hurting “remember... im the only one you have left, you dont want me to leave, do you?” The man at power threatened just as he pushed his fingers out.  
Tommy whined at the lost of touch, suddenly feeling frustrated and needy, looking up to meet dreams hungry gaze “why’d you s-stop?” Asked the boy innocently “please dont go..” he added, eyes widening in fear of the dirty blond at the thought of him actually leaving him.

“Shh, its okay” dream cooed with a gentle manipulative smile on his face before shamelessly spitting on his hand and pushing it down on his own cock, making obscene sounds as it moved up and down across his length, slowly coating it in his own warm spit, careful to give tommy a show “i would never” he assured right before pressing the tip of his hardened member against tommy’s entrance, letting out a hot breath as he felt the teen’s hole flutter at the sudden intrusion “not when youve made me like this” he purred, referencing his own dick “looking so pretty for me” he made tommy blush harder if that was even possible, nervousness started pooling at the bottom of the boy’s stomach, all of a sudden thinking he hadnt been prepped enough “it wont f-it” he yelped, putting a small hand on top of dreams big and rough one, god he loved those hands, he wanted them all over him “ive never had anything t-his b-big” he admitted with shame spreading across his features and looking up at the man with pleading eyes, something that boosted the warrior’s ego and sent it flying above block limit  
“Dont worry, we’ll make it fit” breathed dream against tommy’s neck as he placed his hands on the smaller’s hips, the tiny frame easily fitting inside his hands right before he started pushing in as slowly as he could, subconsciously letting a low and long groan escape his throat at the sudden tightness surrounding the top half of his cock “my pretty boy is so, so tight” he praised, watching tommy gasp helplessly and give him the perfect image of beedroom eyes as he felt the thick member pulsate inside him with eagerness , a couple of lonely tears spilt from the corners of his eyes as he tried to adjust to the stretch, the sting slowly turning into a delicious tickle, making him roll his hips to try and get more of the man inside of him “please” he babbled through pretty pink lips, abused from his own biting.  
“So eager to take me” dream gasped in delight as he quickly bottomed out, yet not quickly enough to hurt the boy under him, who in return let out a long slutty moan, feeling the man so deep inside made him feel like he could burst in any moment, instinctively placing one hand on top of his own abdomen and bucking his hips up  
The man above him started to slowly rock his hips up, trying to find a spot to make tommy unravel under him, even though the mere stretch was already making him feel close to his orgasm; he brought a hand up to pinch at tommys waist, noticing earlier that the skin in the area was clearly sensitive, making tommy arch his back into dreams clothed chest, whinning at the friction and before he could give any warning, warm white liquid started spilling from his own lenght, accidentally letting his old general’s name spill from his lips, wilbur, of course, dream thought, of course the boy would be thinking about the man, after all it was obvious the youngest had a massive crush on the other, yet, he could bring himself to mind, not when he had tommy in his arms “i barely even touched you and you already came?” He mocked before pushing out, giving tommy the hope of getting a second to recover “i haven’t even started” he warned with a smirk plastered across his face, ready to completely devour the teen  
“‘M sorry-” the boy almost sobbed, scared of dissapointing the other, but before he could give any further apologies he was cut off by the man completely ramming back inside him with unbelievable strength, forcing a sharp cry out of his throat  
“Youre gonna take what i give you, no complaining” dream growled with danger in his words as he started pistoning his hips up into the tight heat, making tommy moan helplessly and loudly, stuttering at dreams force  
“I-its too much” he slurred hurriedly, tears spilling and falling down his cheeks to wet the clear sheets underneath, suddenly a small creak came from outside the tent, barely snapping him out of his thoughts, yet not managing to make him stop his soft desperate whimpers.

“Tommy..?” Came a familiar voice from outside “tommy are you there?” It was ranboo, heart breaking at the thought of tommy being hurt, remembering the panick in his friends eyes the last time it had happened “where are you?”

At this dream gave an amused smirk, the perfect opportunity to humiliate the boy, without a warning he thrusted hard and mercilessly into the teen, sweat starting to form in his temple, making sure to pin the porcelain colored wrists to the bed beforehand.  
Tommy couldnt help but almost scream at the pressure, indicating a soft bunch of nerves had been reached inside him, he struggled to free his wrists to no avail, ashamed at the thought of the other teen hearing them.  
Ranboo snapped his head up, heading towards the tent, hands up in defense, clearly not realizing tommys screams werent from pain “tommy, are you okay?” He asked in the smallest voice ever, yet the loudest one he could manage.  
Dream wasted no time and repeatedly thrusted in the same position, making lewd squelching noises and loud slaps as he fucked into the boy fast and dirty “how does it feel, huh?” He panted low in tommy’s ear and brought his hand down to press ever so slightly against his neck “c’mon, let everybody know”  
At this tommy lost all control, squirming and breathing hard “yes!” He practically yelled “so g-ood” he gasped before a long moan was ripped from his throat “your cock feels so good!” He whimpered as loud as ever, not being able to control his volume, both from being intoxicated and from dreams abuse at his over sensitive insides, hell, he didnt even notice when the tents door flew open to reveal a very confused ranboo who’s eyes instantly opened wider than ever at the sight, something feeling so very off at the thought of tommy fucking the man who had practically ruined his life, who in fact, purposefully ignored the intruder and fucked even faster into the boy with heavy panting and low groans “you like that?” He taunted, making the younger nod rapidly “yes! Yes! D-ont stop please” he pleaded, bucking his hips into the air, nearing his second orgasm that night.  
Ranboo quickly stepped back, tripping on his own feet and closed the tent, hoping he hadnt been seen nor heard, god that would have been more embarrassing, yet, not as embarrassing as accidentally walking in on his friend getting his brains fucked out; the young adult hurried to make his way back to the nether, hoping he could forget this incident by tomorrow.

Dream laughed cruelly under his breath “now everyone knows how big of a cock slut my pretty boy is” he cooed, wrapping his hand around the teen’s neglected length and stroking gently in time with his thrusts, indicating he was nearing his own orgasm “ im gonna fill you up so good, make you remember me for days” he rambled, frantically rubbing tommy’s prostate with the tip of his cock.  
Tommy just gave up in trying to silence himself, letting his mouth run free as he whined sweetly with every thrust that made him see stars, feeling high enough to reach up and pull at dreams collar with the little strength he had left and kissing him for the first time that night, sloppy and needy as as he came, practically seeing white as his ocean blue eyes squeezed shut and practically rolled to the back of his head with hot pleasure, long milky white stripes painting his chest yet again.  
Dream of course took a couple more thrusts to reach his own climax, making the blond squirm and beg under him at the overwhelming sensation of dream filling him up and creaming his walls with his thick cock as he rode out his orgasm right before pulling out and admiring his work, tommy’s thighs and abdomen full of cum, slippery and hot “bitch boy” he purred under his breath, making tommy whimper in embarrassment and self consciously close his legs before completely passing out in the older man’s arms.  
This would certainly be something to admire tomorrow morning.


	2. Im fucked in the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning everything changes, could it be for better pr maybe for worse?

Fanfic prompt 1 pt 2

A loud yell coming from outside his tent woke him up, his heart hammering in his chest as he leaned up on his elbows and forced his eyes open, instantly feeling nauseous, like he could puke any moment, head pounding uncomfortably at the hard light that burned his eyes “what the fuck” tommy hissed, squinting and holding his head  
“Tommy? Tommy! There you are” fundy and ramboo stood at the entrance of his tent “why are you in the guest tent? I though you hated it” questioned fundy, absolutely amused at the sight, tommy laid in the makeshift bed, dressed in different clothes, different than his own, clearly bigger and cleaner.  
“Slow down man” tommy croaked out, voice hoarse and spent as he tried to make sense of what the fuck was happening.  
Ranboo kept quiet, clearly ashamed of mentioning last night’s events and leaving fundy to bombard tommy with questions.  
“We didn’t know you had a party toms!” He chuckled fondly “look at you! You look fucking wasted” fundy ruffled tommy’s hair “anyway we just came here to give you a birthday gift since we didnt get an invitation yesterday”  
The blond quickly tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in his back and the creamy sensation between his legs, even more confused at the second “i- i didnt have a party?” He looked up at the fox shapeshifter with a weird expression, who in returned only cocked his head to the side curiously and sat down on the bed next to tommy “ hey, are you okay? You seem hurt” fundy asked in concern, offering a reassuring hand to squeeze tommy’s shoulder lightly, knowing the action always calmed the boy.  
“I- i dont know, everything just fucking... hurts” tommy yawned and looked down at his hands “wha..?” He whispered under his breath, making fundy turn his head down as well, his wrists were covered in bruises and red spots.  
Ranboo quickly caught on, feeling afraid to touch the subject, but better safe than sorry... right? “Tommy... do you really not remember?” He asked gently, sitting on the other side of the bed and looking up to inspect tommy’s face, but the teen looked as lost as ever “remember what?” he hissed “what’s going on? Do you know something i dont?” And there he was, his usual defensive self taking control, making ranboo inch further away from him “well.. you know” he looked away, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck as he felt the other two boys’ gaze on him “um... dream?” He hinted.  
Tommy stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering hot breaths at his neck and someone between his legs, face turning beet red at the memory “he...” tommy yelped “wait- what?” His eyes widened, now it made sense, the clothing, the wetness between his legs and the bruises connecting like dots in his mind, but before he could say anything else he tilted his head at his friends’ scared expressions just as a strange warm hand found its home in tommy’s left shoulder, making him jump and look up “..dream” he muttered incredulously   
“Hi” dream greeted as nicely as ever “how did you sleep toms?” He asked with a smile as his hand traveled down to the boy’s waist, making him shiver in response and nod nervously before fully processing the question “i mean- good? Good! I slept.. good” he stuttered, making the older chuckle in return “ oh hey ranboo” he greeted, plastic as his first greeting “i thought you wouldn’t show up again” his soft predatory gaze landed on the half enderman teen, making him look away in fear “i-i just came here to visit tommy, i d-didnt get the chance yesterday” he lied

Dream sighed, finally sitting down behind tommy and putting each of his thighs at his sides witch his chin on top of the boys head “well..” he smiled “i suggest you leave tommy to rest, he had a rough day yesterday y’know?” He placed a tender kiss on blond hair before squeezing his waist, making the younger keep his mouth shut, unable to form any sentences, only looking down in shame  
“Sure! Sure” fundy quickly stood up, still confused yet oblivious to the situation “here” he rushed out, gently placing a red bag on tommy’s lap “you can open it later after we go” the shapeshifter took a step back, dragging the hybrid with him, who just nodded and opened the tent “we’ll visit you later bud” he assured before pulling fundy with him and squeezing the door shut, finally leaving.

Dream let his head down and breathed in tommy’s morning scent, sweet, like strawberries and freshly cut wood, bringing a smile to his face “what are you doing.. here?” Tommy murmured quietly, his shoulders tensing timidly, dream took his time looking under tommys shirt for any bruises before looking up to meet the expecting blue eyes “what do you mean tommy? I came to visit my favorite boy” he smiled innocently, trying to convince tommy to feel safe, truly a wolf in sheep’s clothing  
Tommy blushed at dream’s choice of words “do you mean that?” His eyes shone expectantly, making him look criminally adorable with his hair sticking in every direction and his cheeks a pretty pink, making dreams eyes soften under the mask “of course i do... you’re special y’know?” His hand traveled up the shirt he’d lent tommy, making him gasp softly in response “i keep forgetting youre not a kid anymore “ he teased, gently pressing against one of the hickeys in tommy’s chest “h- how am i special” the teen asked, tilting his head to one side just to give dream access to his already marked up skin, making the older chuckle at the submissive action, he’d successfully destroyed any bravery tommy had left “well...” he started, gently moving his hand down to meet the waist band of his loose sweatpants “you’re mine” he purred as his long fingers traveled to meet the exposed skin of his inner thighs, of course the smaller wasn’t wearing underwear, he hadnt given him any; he slowly inched his fingers closer to his crotch, feeling the warm and almost sticky liquids that hadn’t been cleaned off the boy’s body the day prior “you’re still wet” he growled behind tommys ear, making him shiver and open his legs a couple more inches to give dream free access “im y-ours?” He asked, making it more of an affirmation to himself.  
Just then dream pulled his hand out and brought it up to tommy’s mouth for him to lick, who hesitantly obliged, carefully swirling his tongue around the thick digits keeping his lips parted, the salty flavour making its way down his throat as dream pulled away, leaving a thread of saliva to stick to tommy’s chin.  
The dirty blond smirked into the younger’s shoulder “ i really wanna put that pretty mouth to good use” he breathed longingly, letting his lips gently rest against a purple mark in the other’s skin “maybe later” he announced before getting up from his spot in the bed to approach the entrance to the tent “phil’s coming to visit today, you should go ahead and clean yourself up m’kay?”   
Tommy barely managed to snap out of his thoughts and look up at the man “yeah, yeah I’ll do that” not even bothering to ask why his father would be coming over, he stood up from the bed, kicking the covers off of his legs and standing up on his feet before hissing softly into his hand at the pain on the small of his back and upper thighs, dream hadn’t lied about making him remember him for days, not even a bit.   
Dream walked up behind him, almost cackling at tommy’s clumsiness “i cant leave you for a moment can i?” He smiled fondly and kicked his boots and armour off before placing a hand around the boy’s waist and guiding him out of the tent to step in the warm sand “am i really that big?” He asked nonchalantly, making tommy yelp in embarrassment “don’t ask that” the blond mumbled whilst looking away to hide his beet red cheeks, making the older wheeze.

A couple of hours later tommy had finished all of his tasks and taken time to wash himself, just as he was midway through getting dressed he noticed the bag on his bed, right, fundy’s gift he thought, maybe he should open it while he had time; after sitting on the messily made bed and ripping apart the envelope, he found himself staring at the item in his hands, it was a red button up shirt, his favourite color. Without giving it a second thought he slipped on a white turtle neck and his new red shirt on top, leaving it unbuttoned in case it got too hot outside.  
He stayed a couple of minutes sitting with dream outside next to a little campfire he had set up earlier, Asking him about lmanburg and tubbo “they seem to be doing just fine, tommy” dream spoke, rubbing said boy’s shoulder with his thumb “i wouldn’t worry about them, I’ve never seen them so happy before” lies, blatant lies, but of course tommy never realised, he was too far inside his own depressing little world that he didn’t bother doubting dreams statements “i miss them dream” the young boy admitted “y’know, big q, tubbo... everyone really” he sighed as he let his head fall on dreams chest “not even ghostbur has showed up”   
‘and he wont be anytime soon’ dream thought to himself shamelessly, he’d told the man that tommy didn’t want him near anymore and wilbur had just accepted it as a way of avoiding being a bother to anyone “i can talk to them if you’d like, maybe convince them to come over for a couple of days” dream offered, full of false promises, only to receive a grateful look in return, but soon tommy looked back down, probably backing down from what he was about to say “no...” the boy’s voice wavered for a moment “thank you dream but- i don’t want their fucking pity” he stated a bit more firmly than before, with a confidence that almost made dream cackle if it weren’t for his carefully constructed facade “well” dream sucked in a happy breath “if thats what makes you happy... it can be just us, like always” and just like that any memory of tubbo being by tommy’s side, fighting at his side or just spending time together... faded into a distant place in his mind, making him unable to recall a time when it wasn’t him and dream, tommy smiled eagerly, looking up into green orbs with admiration “you... you’d never leave me- would you?” He asked, leaving the question to float in the air like a key for his open heart, so broken and used, only for it to be further abused, dream leaned down to give him a gentle peck on the lips, warm and soft with fake tenderness, successfully fooling tommy, his hands caressed tommy’s temples carefully, making him close his blue eyes and hum happily “does that answer your question?” Dream whispered.

A few minutes later philza arrived to the island, being careful to cover the oil lantern with his wings so it wouldn’t damage, in the distance he could hear his boy’s voice, he hadn’t seen him in a year but could still recognise his tone, after all, he was the blond’s father; after a quick turn of his head he was able to spot a shadow in the distance, a smile spreading across his face, god knew how much he needed to see his son, sadly, house arrest didn’t have exceptions to logstedshire.  
—-

Tommy squirmed on the ground, desperately trying to free himself from dreams grasp on his already bruised wrists “dream!” The boy is half whispered “f-uck...can we not do this outside?”he pleaded “m-my dad could be here any second”  
Dream stopped in his tracks as he carefully freed tommy’s wrists to sit on top of his thighs, restraining him in a lighter way with this own weight “and how is that a problem?” Dream whispered innocently “dont you want people to know about us, baby boy?” He purred, pupils instantly widening in delight as tommy keened at the nickname, no longer squirming under the other’s grasp but staring as the eldest of the two started slowly but savagely stripping his own shirt off, revealing rough tan skin covered in scars, scratches and beautiful bruises, lean and strong but not excessively muscular, small waist and strong hips, just what you’d expect from a god.  
A soft chuckle snapped the boy out of his thoughts, making him blush deeply and gently place his hands on the other’s thighs “o-of course i do!” He smiled nervously “but not like t-his”  
Just then, the loud crunch of leaves under heavy feet was heard “tommy?” Silence, the boy only stared up in panic “why is dream naked?!” Philza growled, glaring holes into the mentioned man’s head, who in return fell back on his own hands, letting the teen quickly pull away and scramble to his feet “woah woah, he’s not- hes n-not naked!” Tommy spoke out nervously, his hands moving up in defense as the man behind him tried his best to put his shirt on “we were just- uhhh ... sparring?” The blond looked up with hopeful shiny eyes, hoping philza would at least pretend to fall for it

The blond boy watched his father put his head in his hands “if...” he sighed “if you say so” he snickered, looking up at the boy of his eyes, then turning his head to dream, his expression hardening as a warning “if you ever dare hurt my boy...” he started “dont expect me to be kind” his wings retreated to flatten on his back, finally taking a relaxed stance. Phil looked back to his youngest son and without a warning wrapped his arms around the teen “happy late birthday, kiddo” he muttered, almost on the verge of tears, guilt, thats what it was.

Dream looked away from the two, if phil managed to convince tommy that he’d been lying... there’d be no turning back. he looked up to catch the two walking away towards the main tent, meaning he should stay behind, but again, nothing could ever stop him, so he trailed behind, pretending to do his own tasks as he checked tommy’s chests

“So, toms...” phil smiled down at the boy “did ya get my gift?” He inquired, making tommy look down at his own feet with a frown “yeah” he mumbled “you weren’t here though... as always” this made the older crumble completely, looking down   
with a worried look, completely taking im how much his son had grown in just one year, his hair was almost shoulder length now since he had no one to help him cut it, his eyes were a dull blue with bags under them, dark and rough with a bit of stubble on his chin, along with scars and rips in his clothing, now that he thought about it, tommy did look a lot like him, just a little more... hopeless.

“Tommy i-“ phil tried, he really did “what phil? You tried? You did your best?”tommy roared “i dont want nobody’s fucking pity, im not that desperate...” but he was, he needed to hug his father like he used to, feel safe in his arms and cry it all out like the old days whenever his brothers left him out of their sparring sessions for being too small, oh how could he forget, the little words of encouragement his old man would tenderly offer for him to cling onto like his life depended on them “im really not” he muttered, more to himself than anything. The man noticed, after all these years of knowing his son, how could he not? “Of course i tried toms” Phil quaked, making the younger scoff on return “but i wasnt allowed to leave and you know that” the man gulped, he’d thought his boy would understand, but who could really blame him?

“What do you mean you weren’t allowed to leave?! Leave what? My fucking hog of a brother?!!” The blond snapped, it seemed as though all of a sudden every other task and place was far more important than visiting him  
This, in return, made the older’s eyes water in confusion “ i wasn’t allowed to leave lmanburg, i sent you a letter...”

“I didnt get a damn letter, I never do!” tommy barked, tears spilling out from his eyes like waterfalls, making him feel cold and helpless all over again, maybe dream could fix this, fix him, make him loveable and pleasant again so he could at least stand his own thoughts and be joyful like the old times   
“Tommy i was under house arrest, i haven’t seen anyone in months” phil mentioned quietly, at this the boy just stood quietly, every one of his ragged breaths breaking the fragile silence, in that moment his whole world stoped, every tree ceased it’s swaying, every bird stopped singing, and so did the air stop flowing to his lungs, his eyes feeling cloudy and tired, like he’d spent days on end without sleep, what did this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thanks so much for reading, this chapter took long bc of holidays but i will update as regularly as i can, more chapters are on the way so stay tunned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> There will be more chapters coming ;)  
> Also i listened to your requests and removed all character tags <3


End file.
